It is known to use a pneumatic fastener driving tools for successively driving nails, cramps or the like fasteners into wood or other material. Such pneumatic fastener driving tools require pre-loading into a magazine a strip of interconnected fasteners. The fasteners of each strip are disposed side by side parallel to each other and are secured to each other by frangible joints. Such joints usually consist of a glue or of an epoxy resin curable by ultraviolet rays such that the fastener strips may be manually handled but the fasteners can be separated when subjected to a separating force. Such a photo-sensitive epoxy cures rapidly but expensive. The solvent evaporation time of the glue is relatively long and this increases the manufacturing time of the fastener strips and therefore their cost.